


Dinner with parents

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, pride month, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Underhill hasn't spoken to his parents ever since he came out to them... but now he wants to mend their relationship. So, he invites them to a dinner and he wants them to meet Marcel. When they don't reply, he worries... luckily Marcel is there to ease his heart.





	Dinner with parents

Underhill sighed in disappointment again as he checked his phone to see if he had any new texts or missed calls from his parents, but there was nothing as of yet and he just bowed his head down and sighed again and started sliding down in the chair he was sitting, shoulders slumped down. It's been quite a while since he had last spoken to his family; almost two months and even though he tried to pretend that it wasn't bothering him, it was. Ever since he came out to his mother and father they refused to speak to him and Underhill pressed his lips together. 

 

For them tradition was very important, it was rooted deeply within them and he just felt so helpless. When he came out, they didn't say anything hateful to him, they were just… Silent. Was it disappointment? Probably. Underhill sadly put his phone down again and just buried his face into his palms and ran his fingers through his curls. He still had faith that they would come around. They weren't hateful people by nature. Besides, if Maryse Lightwood came around then so would they! He was sure of it… They had to or-

 

"Ugh, it's so annoying," said Underhill and went back to his phone. He had texted his family that day, inviting them over for dinner and telling them he wanted to introduce someone to them; his boyfriend Marcel. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he wanted them to get to know the adorable vampire. As another sigh escaped past his lips, Marcel stepped inside of the kitchen and just a look at him made Theo smile. Seriously, how did he manage to do that? He was just…  _ everything  _ good and pure.

 

"Why the long face, Theo?" asked Marcel happily and Underhill only shrugged and the vampire sighed as well and then walked behind his boyfriend and leaned down to press a kiss on top of his head and gave him a little smile. "Still to reply from your parents, huh?" asked Marcel with a serious voice and Underhill only shook his head and unlocked his phone again.

 

"Nothing," muttered Underhill and Marcel placed another kiss on top of his head and then walked around and sat on top of him. That was their favourite position they liked to cuddle and Marcel placed his arms around Underhill’s neck and tried to think of a way to get his boyfriend into a better mood.

 

“Well,” said Marcel and then took the phone away from him. “You’re going to drive yourself mad like this if you keep on checking it every minute,” said Marcel and Underhill gave him a soft nod. He knew that, but his eyes still wandered off to the phone that was on the table and Marcel shook his head, gently holding Underhill’s chin and he made him look up into his eyes. “Look,” said Marcel and then gave him a little sigh. “Maybe they’re just busy. You Shadowhunters are awfully busy,” said Marcel trying to keep high spirits, but he knew that it wasn’t working.

 

“Or I just don’t exist to them anymore,” said Underhill and Marcel shook his head.

 

“No, I’m sure this isn’t true,” said Marcel and folded his arms on top of his chest. Truth be told, he was pissed with Theodore’s parents, but he didn’t want that to show. He wanted to make Underhill feel better, but if they would keep on hurting them like that, Marcel was going to go speak with them in person and give them a piece of his mind. “The way you’ve talked about your parents, they don’t seem like one of those assholes, you know?” asked Marcel and Underhill slowly nodded. It was true, but still- “Traditional ways of thinking… it’s deeply rooted and it takes time for things to change, but,” said Marcel and pressed his lips together. “They’ll come around, you’ll see,” said Marcel and gave him a little wink. “I mean things are slowly changing in the Shadow world, I can feel it and before you know it your parents will be behind it as well,” said Marcel and Underhill clicked with his tongue as he was gazing up at his boyfriend.

 

“I sure hope you’re right,” said Underhill and shrugged.

 

“Now, Teddy,” said Marcel and Underhill cocked his head to the side. “Am I ever wrong?” asked the vampire and cutely smiled down at the hunter, who was now thinking and in the end only shook his head. No, usually Marcel was right about things like this and he managed to smile a little bit. “That’s it, happy suits you, Theodore,” whispered Marcel and leaned down to press a kiss on top of his lips and Underhill sighed happily.

 

“It’s all thanks to you,” muttered the blonde hunter and then gently bit into his lower lip. “I mean if I haven’t met you, I really don’t know how I’d be able to handle all of this,” said Underhill and Marcel was a big support. Marcel and his best friend, Alec. He owed everything to them and Marcel smiled. “I’ll never be able to thank you enough and-”

 

“Being able to be with you is all I need, Teddy,” said Marcel happily and Underhill smiled up at him and pulled him down and kissed him, Marcel then pulling back a little bit. “But if they continue being mean to you, I’ll go handle it myself,” said Marcel and Underhill arched an eyebrow. “I’ll march up to your father and… how tall is he?” asked Marcel.

 

“My height?”

 

“Oh, good, then I’ll be aiming for the shin,” said Marcel and Underhill burst into loud laughter and just started laughing without knowing how to stop.  _ By the Angel, _ Marcel was really too much, but he managed to make all of the sadness disappear and Underhill was only smiles now. 

 

“And how will you be dealing with my mom?”

 

“I’ll go undercover, invite her to my salon and then make a bird’s nest out of her hair,” said Marcel, his eyes shining as he was making his evil plan and Underhill was just laughing, but in the end he wrapped his arms around him and happily sighed.

 

“Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better,” said Underhill softly and then they pulled back, Marcel grinning and he gave him another kiss.

 

“Well, I  _ am _ pretty awesome,” said the vampire.

 

“I love you,” muttered Underhill and just as Marcel was about to tell him he loved him as well, Underhill’s phone buzzed and he quickly grabbed it, his hands shaking and Marcel was silently praying it was his parents. As it turned out, it really was them and Underhill quickly opened up the text and read it out loud. “I’m sorry for late reply, it’s crazy around here. Thank you for the invite son, after how we’ve acted to you, I’m just so overwhelmed you decided to contact us again. We’ve been meaning to call you, but your father and I were just ashamed… too ashamed how we’ve acted,” read Underhill and felt himself tearing up. “And of course we would love to come to the dinner. And meet that special person you’ve mentioned. It would be an honour. We have so much to talk about, but for now I’d just like to apologise and tell you we still love you. That will never, ever change. See you soon, mom,” continued Underhill and by the end of the text tears were streaming down his face.

 

Underhill crying meant Marcel crying and all that the older one did was wrap his arms around his boyfriend and allowed him to take his time to calm down in his arms. “You were right,” whispered Underhill after he calmed down and then reread the text three more times. That meant the world to him and he then looked at Marcel, who was still teary-eyed.

 

“See, I’m never wrong,” said Marcel, happy that Underhill’s parents came around and kissed Underhill again. That was until he suddenly stood up and Marcel narrowed his eyes.

 

“Fuck!” exclaimed Underhill. “We have food to prepare!” shrieked the hunter and Marcel giggled.

 

“It’s good you have me, I’ll help you out,” said Marcel and Underhill just embraced him again. But not for long! Dinner was yet to be made! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it <3


End file.
